


"Circe-ly Coffee?"

by djthulkdra



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djthulkdra/pseuds/djthulkdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batwoman and Diana go to a coffee shop at 3 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Circe-ly Coffee?"

Batwoman heaved a sigh as she noticed a large shadow looming over her. There was only one woman that could cast a shadow that large and get away with it. “Diana,” she said, with no venom or annoyance, more resignation if an emotion had to be ascribed to it.  
“Batwoman,” came Wonder Woman’s reply. She had no particularities with the way Batwoman addressed her, everyone knew who she was anyway—it was something she and Zatanna bonded over. “I take it you know why I’m here.”

“Yes, and with all due respect, I’d prefer it if you weren’t. I work alone,” the Caped Crusader replied, her voice hardening as she remembered her sidekick—or, as it were, former sidekick, Flamebird. “I don’t need any help.”

“You don’t want any help, there is a difference. I normally would acquiesce but Circe is the ringleader—“

Batwoman scoffed. “And you feel like it’s your responsibility.” She didn’t mind Diana’s help because _Wonder Woman_ but she also wanted to make a point of not fangirling like last time.

Wonder Woman raised a cursory eyebrow. “That is part of it. But, also, how do you plan on taking on one of the most powerful sorceress on Earth alone?”

“…Fine. You owe me coffee for this…”

———————————————————————————————————————-

The plan was simple, Wonder Woman would go in, guns akimbo, and take the fight directly to Circe, whereas Batwoman would check for hostages, free them, and get rid of whatever Circe was making in that vat of acid.

As Wonder Woman did her part, crushing henchpeople with the utmost of ease, all the while giving Circe a ‘is-this-really-all-you-have?’ to which Circe simply ‘I-expected-a-Bat-not-an-Amazon’ shrug, Batwoman went on the hunt, finding a single hostage, probably a guard on night watch.

“You’re safe now,” she told him, removing his gag and freeing him. “Go for the closest exit to your position that the witch over there can’t see you from.”

The guard nodded, he would do as told, but there was one question that was nagging him. “Are you and Batman…you know?” he whispered.

“Batman and I, what?” she asked, a bit confused until he made some…very suggestive hand motions. “What?! No! I’m gay! if anything, the Amazon would be more my type. Now go!”

After making sure the hostage was clear, it was on to the next part for the daughter of Kane, as she stalked the acid from behind Circe. One freeze grenade would likely halt whatever’s brewing and probably even distract Circe long enough for Wonder Woman to knock her out.

Dropping the freeze grenade into the vat, freezing it over, did exactly as Batwoman had anticipated, as Circe turned to it, eyes wide in surprise.

“NO!” she screamed, her veins bulging as she desperately tried to undo it with magic. But the damage was done—the potion was to be uninterrupted and it had been interrupted. 

Circe looked up in the rafters, catching sight of Batwoman, fully prepared to vaporize her but her momentary distraction from her mortal foe cost her, as Wonder Woman delivered a brilliant right fist, knocking the witch unconscious.

Dropping to the ground, Batwoman looked at Wonder Woman the way Batman sometimes looks at Superman when he doesn’t want to thank him but does anyway. “Thanks, Diana. You still owe me coffee.”

Wonder Woman simply smiled. “Of course, shall we go now?”

“Diana, it’s 3 in the morning,” Batwoman flatly stated.

“There’s this lovely little coffee shop that’s open 24 hours en route to the Kane Building.”

“…Fine, but I’m going in costume. I can’t be seen with Wonder Woman out at 3 o’clock in the morning. It’s too suspicious.”

“I thought you already came out—“

_“Diana.”_ Batwoman's glare only intensified.

“I’m only kidding. Aren’t I afforded that much? Hera, you and Bruce are so much alike.”

“I am not, he’s an arrogant prick, if a respectable one. Can you believe the hostage asked me if he and I were having sex?”

“I get questions about me and Superman all the time. Which is really silly, when I think about it. They think we’re perfect for one another just because I can actually bear his children. I am a person, not a baby-making machine.”

“Exactly my point. So…are we flying? I don’t think my grapple gun can support the both of us the entire way.”

“Oh, of course. I don’t tire easily. Would you prefer to ride my back or shall I carry you?”

“Er…” Batwoman looked down, her voice lowering to a hush. “…Riding your back is a little less demeaning.”

———————————————————————————————————————-

Thanks to Wonder Woman’s impressive speed, the two made it to the coffee shop relatively quickly. Taking a seat near the window, the two began to exchange superhero chatter.

“You know, you haven’t been under the cowl for a very long time, Batwoman, so, actually, you could consider me a mentor—“

“Diana, you already have too many sidekicks…besides, I wouldn’t be caught dead in the original Wonder Girl gear,” Batwoman said, a small smile creeping across her red lips.

Wonder Woman laughed in response, before turning to the approaching waitress. “Ah, how are you today, dear? I’ll just have a coffee. It’s been a long night, as you can probably gather.”

Batwoman watched the waitress just nod in astonishment, and decided to spare the woman the pain of trying to gather words. “Same. Thank you.”

“You do have a way with words, Batwoman. But, if I may ask, what exactly is so wrong with the Wonder Girl outfit? Does that extend to my outfit, as well?” Wonder Woman asked, a smirk and an eyebrow rising.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with it, in and of itself, it’s just not for me, is all. I’m too pale to pull it off. You, and Donna, on the other hand, make it work,” Batwoman replied, a slight blush appearing on her face.

“I’ll be sure to make sure Donna knows. I never did much like her current outfit, but I do recognize the need for her to forge her own path. She does so well for herself…especially after losing her children, I can’t imagine,” Wonder Woman said, her tone becoming much more somber.

“I can. It’s like being eaten alive constantly, you wake in cold sweats and tears, you feel helpless all the time and it’s just…stifling. In Donna’s case, I suppose it’s much worse. She had all that power, and yet, she couldn’t stop it—“

“But it wasn’t her fault.” A glance from Batwoman and Wonder Woman understood. “Even so, she thinks she could have done something—she _should_ have done something…well, this conversation is turning very dark. Would you prefer to change the subject?”

“You’ll have to do that, I’m not one for conversation,” Batwoman said, taking the coffee from the waitress who was still giddy from getting to serve the two heroines.

Wonder Woman smiled and took a sip from hers, making sure to thank the overly happy waitress. For a second, the Amazon was afraid the woman would come back and ask her to autograph her forehead. “Well, let’s talk about archnemesis—“

“Mine’s my sister. I don’t think we want to go there.”

“Er, point taken. You really aren’t one for conversation, at least not in costume. There’s so many things we could talk about but your hands are tied. When are you free?”

Batwoman paused, taken aback a bit. She hadn’t tried to give off the impression she was friendly or even open to friendship and here Diana was, asking when she was free.

Diana gave her a curious stare. “What?”

“Nothing. I didn’t expect that. Tomorrow—tonight, actually, at 8, I’m not booked.”

“Then it’s a date,” Wonder Woman smiled. “And yes, I fully understand the connotation of a date. I mean it, Batwoman.”

“You’re given me 14 hours to prepare for a date with the most recognized superheroine on the planet?”

Wonder Woman smirked, “Too much time?”

“I’m always prepared,” Batwoman answered, tone flat as always. “You’re paying.”

“Leave it to the representative of a nation to pay, hmm? It’s not like your civilian life leaves with you a lot of money to spend freely.”

“Of course not, I’m practically homeless and my father is always running me up for money,” Batwoman smiled, voice full of sarcasm. “Typical hero backstory.”

“I would imagine so. So, then, I must be going. I do need my beauty sleep and I’m not as prepared as you are, Batwoman,” Diana said, getting up.

The waitress noticed and rushed over to the heroine duo. “U-um, my boss, he said that this one’s on the house. I’m really sorry, but I’m your number one fan—both of you, I’ve got all the memorabilia and I was just wondering—“

“You want an autograph?” Batwoman asked, still seated. It wasn’t visible, but her eyebrow perked up. “I can do an autograph.”

Wonder Woman looked backed and grinned at Batwoman. “I’ll do you one better,” she said, tightly hugging the waitress. Turning her attention to the now-melting waitress, she continued, “And an autograph.”

Batwoman shrugged, getting up this time. “I don’t do hugs but that autograph is still on. You got paper?”

The waitress looked around, realizing she had forgotten paper. Not wanting to be a bother, she quickly pointed to her forehead, eliciting a grin from Wonder Woman. “Here. I’ll take a picture then I’ll wipe it off.”

Both heroines did as requested and left the giddy waitress to run into the bathroom and take a picture of her forehead. Exchanging glances that turned into smiles, they both exited the coffee shop.

“Well, there’s only one question left—“

“I will forever maintain that riding your back is less demeaning, Diana. You don’t need to ask.”

“I meant the location for our date…”

“Oh, of course. I can find a party or two, just meet me at my place. Don’t expect Batwoman, expect—“

“The woman behind the mask who is also hiding behind a mask. I understand completely,” Wonder Woman said, turning around. “Now hop on my back, I am really tired.”

Batwoman grumbled, but did so, hopping onto Wonder Woman’s back. “There aren’t any paparazzi around, are there? “

“Are you embarrassed?”

“A little.”

“Save your blushes for tonight, you’ll need them.”

“I don’t take well to threats, Diana.”

“It wasn’t a threat, Batwoman.”

“Then challenge accepted.”

“I don’t lose challenges.”

“Neither do I.”

“There’s a first for everything.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.”

Wonder Woman grinned, squatting so she’d get the full acceleration when she bounced off the ground. “Hold on—“

“Hip-hip,” Batwoman interrupted, smacking Wonder Woman’s behind.

Wonder Woman gasped, and looked back at Batwoman, well, as best she could, given the positioning. “You’ve been wanting to do that all night, haven’t you?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t want me to.”

“I won’t, but you can’t complain later."

“I won’t, I actually look forward to it.”

Wonder Woman simply smirked before taking off. She was looking forward to it, as well.


End file.
